


Star Wars: Wanheda Strikes Back

by Jessica23



Series: May The 4th Be With You [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Death Star, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Rebels, Sith Empire, Wanheda Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....After the Clone Wars, a new generation of the Jedi has risen. The Imperial Empire has taken control over the Galaxy through treachery and chaos by an evil Empress and her apprentice Darth Wanheda. A young Jedi must save the lives of his friends and learn a terrible truth about his past.Basically, this is a story where Aden, is a young man training to become a Jedi Knight, like his mother before him in a Star Wars version. Lol.





	Star Wars: Wanheda Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke Skywalker turned Darth Wanheda.  
> Princess Madi of Alderaan  
> Aden Skywalker
> 
>  
> 
> Fight scenes from Star Wars Empire Strikes Back are on the bottom.

Within the walls of Cloud City, young Aden and Darth Wanheda are locked in combat on the platform overlooking the cryo chamber. Their lightsabers clashed, red to blue, the platform sways. Aden aggressively drives Wanheda back, forcing her to use defensive tactics.

“The Force is strong within you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet.” She said, the sounds of exhaling gasps escapes her voice through the helmet.

Aden simply replied, “You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

The Sith Lord makes two quick moves, knocking Aden’s blue saber out of his hand and sending it flying. Another quick move at Aden’s feet forces him to jump back to protect himself. Losing his balance, he rolls down the stairs and onto the platform. There he was just in time to look up to see Wanheda, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Young Aden rolls away as Wanheda lands. Crouching, he keeps his gaze steadily towards his enemy.

“Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker,” Wanheda said, “Titus knew this to be true.”

“No!” He yelled.

Behind him, the elevator cover has opened noiselessly. All the while, Aden slowly but cautiously moves back, away from her. Suddenly, the Dark Lord attacks so forcefully that Aden loses his balance and falls back into the opening. A rumbling hissing sound as steam rises to obscure Wanheda’s vision. She turns aside and deactivates her saber.

“Perhaps you are not as strong as the Empress thought.” Wanheda seems to smile within her helmet.

Unimpressed with the boy, the Dark Lord turn on the pit to freeze him, until he escapes. Wanheda turns around and sees Aden hanging on some poles just above the hole on the floor.

“Impressive... most impressive.”

Aden jumps down to the platform where he is separated from the Dark Lord by the steam. He raises his hand, and his lightsaber returns to him.

“It would seem that Titus has taught you well. You’ve controlled your fear... now release your anger.” She growls.

Aden replied, “I will not give in.”

Young Aden is more cautious, controlling his anger. He begins to retreat as Wanheda follows him. A quick saber exchange and Aden forces Wanheda back. Another exchange and he retreats.

Darth Wanheda’s voice sounds in a gasp, “Only your hatred can destroy me, Skywalker.”

Breathing hard, the young Jedi jumps in the air, turning a somersault over to the Dark Lord. He lands on the floor and slashes at Wanheda as the room continues to fill up with steam. Wanheda blocks it, but looses her balance and falls into the outer rim of pipes. Aden moves to the edge and looks down, but sees no sign of the Sith Lord.

Moving through a tunnel like an entrance, he cautiously approaches a room and moves toward a large window, with his saber lit, as Wanheda enters. There was a large piece of machinery detaching itself from the wall, smashing his back. He then turns and cuts it in half just as another machine comes hurtling at him. Using the Force, Aden manages to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield.

The large pipe detaches and comes flying at him, but he deflects it, and sparking wires pull out of the wall and begin to whip at the young Jedi. Small tools and equipment come flying at him. Debris from all sides, Aden does his best to deflect everything, but soon he is bloodied and bruised. The debris sends him flying out the large window. A fierce wind blows into the room, unmoving, stands the dark, rocklike figure of Wanheda.

Aden falls onto the gantry, rolls, and hangs over the edge, holding his deactivated lightsaber in hand. He puts it on his belt and begins to climb up.

Wanheda lunges at him and he immediately raises his lightsaber to meet hers. Sparks fly as they duel, sweat in Aden’s brow as Wanheda gradually forcing him backward toward the gantry.

“You are beaten boy. It’s useless to resist. Don’t let yourself be destroyed as Titus did.” She pleaded.

Aden answers by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at the Sith Lord so viciously that he nicks her on the shoulder. The black armor sparks and smokes and Wanheda seems to be hurt, but immediately recovers. The young Jedi backs off along the narrow end of the gantry as Darth Wanheda comes at him, slashing at the young Jedi with her red saber. Aden makes a quick move around the edge of the gantry.

Wanheda’s red lightsaber comes slashing down, cutting several pipes loose and it begins to fall.

Aden tries to balance on the pipe line, so as to not fall. At that instant, Wanheda’s saber comes down across Aden’s right forearm, cutting off his right hand and sending his weapon flying. In great pain, he squeezes his forearm under his left armpit and moves back along the pipe line onto the end. The wind subsides, and Aden holds on for dear life.

“There’s no escape. I do not wish to destroy you, but you don’t yet realize your importance, Skywalker. You have only just begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflicting order to the galaxy.” The gasping sounds as she speaks.

“I’ll never join you!”

Wanheda clutches her fist, “If you only knew the power of the dark side. Has Titus ever told you about your mother and what became of her?”

“He told me enough! He told me you who killed her!”

“No, Aden. Titus had forced my hand, he had betrayed me, just as your birth mother betrayed me. I’m your mother.”

Shocked of the news that Wanheda has told him, he looks at her in utter disbelief. "No. No. That’s not true! That’s impossible!” Aden has a sting in his eyes.

“And Princess Madi is your sister.”

Aden nodded, “That can't be true. You’re lying!”

Wanheda points to him, “Search your feelings. You know it’s the truth.”

“No! No! No!” Aden yells in pain.

“Aden. You can destroy the Empress. She has foreseen this. It’s your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as mother and son. Come with me. It’s the only way.” Wanheda admits, putting away her red saber and holds out her hand to Aden.

The Dark Lord looks over the platform and sees her son falling far below. The wind begins to blow at Wanheda’s cape and the torrent finally forces her back, away from the edge. The wind soon fades and the wounded Jedi begins to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall.

Suddenly Aden is sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. When Wanheda sees this, she turns and hurries off the platform.

The young Jedi tumbles through the exhaust pipe. He slides to the end then stops until a small door opens upon where he sits. Aden find himself outside, handling onto an antenna on the bottom of the city, desperately trying to hang on before he falls to his death.

“Titus... Titus, please!” He says exhausted.

Aden tries to pull himself up on the antenna but slips back down. He hooks his legs around while the powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe.

“Titus. Madi! Hear me! Madi!”

Madi is on a ship trying to make her escape until she felt something familiar, something she didn’t feel before. Something… or someone calling out to her. She sensed this.

“Aden...”

Madi engaged the ship, and follows the voice that’s calling out to her. She see the young Jedi, dangling on the antenna below the city station. The princess sees that he is beaten and exhausted, retrieving him inside to ship, she takes off.

Within space, inside the ship, Wanheda stands on the bridge, watching as the rebel ship flee from their ships. Wanheda’s breathing gets slightly faster.

“Aden.”

He realizes that Wanheda’s ship is very near. Both had been defeated, Aden more emotional than physical, lays down on the medical bed of ship, clutching his arm, hearing her call out to him.

“Mother?”

“Son, come with me.” She pleaded.

Aden moans within the ship, he’s tired and hurt, he speaks to himself or with someone from the past, “Titus, why didn’t you tell me?”

The enemy engage the rebel ship through space, trying their best not to get caught or destroyed during the fight. Aden comes and sits in the cockpit with Madi and senses Darth Wanheda calling out to him through the Force again.

“Aden, it’s your destiny. You cannot resist forever.”

Aden ignores it and continues to talk himself, to someone from his past, replying again he says as if the man would answer, “Titus… why didn’t you tell me?”

Soon after, their ship leaps through hyperspace and disappears without a trace. Leaving Darth Wanheda within her thoughts on her Imperial ship and exits to the back of the cockpit.

  


  


[Fight Scene](https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=62s&v=IaWUsIOLDoE)

**Author's Note:**

> May The 4th Be With You


End file.
